The war is not over
by nightmare00
Summary: They thought everything was over. They won a battle, not the war. They will discover something that they never thought would be possible. Hate, love, friendship.
1. Prologue

**So yeah, here's a new idea that came into my mind. I know I didn't finish my other story ( Their Live ) but I've lost my inspiration for the chapters. But don't**

**worry, I'll continue it soon ( I hope xp ) Hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think of it ^^. I'll try to Update as soon as possible. And for any**

**mistakes... My bad, I'm still French haha ^^"**

'_' _thought_

"_" talking

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Mai Hime / Otome**

* * *

_Prologue_

The dark night had already covered the city of Windbloom and the Academy of Garderobe. The dorms' lights were off, each student drowning in a peaceful sleep. Outside, some leaves were playing with the wind, before it gently replace them on the ground. As you look up at the hill, you could clearly see the Gakuencho's office, barely hiding by the threes. The lights were on. Let's take a look closer, shall we ?

Biting her lower lip and playing with the pen between her slender fingers, Natsuki's emerald eyes flew between the documents before her, who were lying on her desk. Sighing, the Gakuencho signed the document, hardly listening to what the other occupent of her office was saying. She looked at the clock beside her phone.

_' Already midnight..?'_

" ...and the reconstruction of the-.."

" Miss Maria.." interupted the second piliar, resting her eyes on the elder Otome. " We shall continue all of this paperwork tomorrow morning. It's late and Queen Mashiro is coming tomorrow afternoon. You are dismissed." The grey haired woman lifted a thin eyebrow, looking at the younger one. " Very well then, Gakuencho. Goodnight."

" Goodnight." responded Natsuki as she puts her pen down and the document together.

As she make her way to the door, the eldery stopped and looked back. "Oh and Natsuki-san... "

"Hm..?"

" Sleep in your bed tonight, not in the couch of your office." With that said, she left.

Looking at the now closed door, the bluenette shifted her eyes towards the couch, were a light blancket was folded on the armchair. Getting up, she closed the light before exiting her office. She sighed. " I'd like that..."

Taking off her jacket, she headed toward the end of the hall, where an other wooden door was. Taking a deep breath, she opened it, stepping into her dark appartement. She dropped it on a white couch and taking off her shoes, she walked toward a door. The bright light from the room make her growl a little.

" Natsuki?"

Adjusting her eyes, they fell on the third pillard, Shizuru Viola. The woman was wearing a light purple nightgown and a book was placed on her legs. She was sitting in their king sized bed, under the red covers.

" I thought..that you were asleep" said the blue-haired woman. Red eyes followed her as she enters their connected bathroom.

" I was waiting for Natsuki " came the calm reply.

Closing the door, the Gakuencho stared at her reflection in the mirror before her eyes dropped on her nightclothes wich were a black boxer and a matching tank top. After changing, she washed her face and teeth ,took off her hairclip and as she openend the door, she was facing the older woman. Taking a step back, she gulped down her saliva as she watched red eyes burning her soul. Breathing for her was becoming difficult and she felt something twitch in her stomach.

"Sleep with me tonight." whispered Shizuru as she took a trembling hand in her own.

"I.." Her heart was pounding in her chest and something get caught in her troath. There was a silence during which the two women looked deeper in each other eyes, searching for something. Love, betreyal, anger, forgivness...They didn't know.

Looking away, Shizuru sighed before returning back to the bed. Biting on her tongue, the blue-haired woman sighed heavily as she watched the brunette facing away from her. She opened the door of their bedroom, taking a glance toward the figure in the bed. " I'm sorry "And she closed the door, her heart burning and hurting like hell as she sat on the couch, the darkness taking her in her arms. She wished that she never heard the strangled cry from the other side.

* * *

Yeah I know... what a F****** cliffhanger ! ^^ See you next time !


	2. Chapter 1

**Yosh ! Here you go with the first chapter ! Enjoy ^^**

_'_' thoughts_

"_"talking

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mai Hime/Mai Otome **

* * *

_Chapter1_

Brushing her light brown hair, the red-eyed woman stared blankly at her own reflection, then looked down at her white creamy skin body as she wore a black laced bra with matching panties. Taking a deep breath, she dropped her brush in front of her. Standing up, she watched every curved from her body move. Her not too big chest , her well toned belly , firm yet feminine arms and slender fingers. Crimson eyes looked deep in her soul before she cuts the contact with her own reflection. Taking her familiar purple dress in her hands, she stares at it before putting it on, followed by her black boots.

Closing the door, her red eyes scanned the once comfy livingroom who seems so foreign to her. Something and somebody were missing from her sight. Making her way in the kitchen, she started making some tea, deep in her thoughts. It use to be warm..nice...reassuring...It use to be engulfed by..

'_ Love and affection _'

" Does she still...? " whispered the Otome, watching her reflection dissapeared in her cup of tea as she blew on it, a pang of pain running in her body, deep in her heart. Even her favourite green tea seems so bitter in her mouth. As she finished her cup, she felt her throat squeezing after drinking it down. Putting the empty cup into the sink, she sighed before leaving the room.

" Good day, Shizuru Onee-sama !"

Getting out of her dark thoughts, she puts her mask on. Her best friend in every situation. Her fake smile.

" Good day to you too "

" Aaaaah Shizuru-san! "

" Ara.."

Turning around after hearing the familar voice, Shizuru was greated by no other than an energetic Arika Yumemiya, wearing a smile like always, her bright eyes shining with joy. The orange-haired girl smiled at the older Otome before the two headed toward the meeting room.

" I'm glad that we won the battle against Nagi and that everything is back to normal now" stated the young Otome as she puts her hands behind her head. "But still...Why do we have to assist at these boring meetings beetween the governements. They can easily decide on the economics things without us." pouted the girl, making the older somewhow smile.

" Ara, it is our duties as Otomes to be always with our Masters."

" Yeah I know" sighed the younger " But you Shizuru-san..you are one of the five pillars so.."

The brunette opend the door as they arrived in the building.

" Ara, I'm also Deputy and ..."

" Ah yes ! Gakuencho's right arm ne?" giggled the young girl as the brunette forced a smile on her face.

" Ara yes..."

" Ne ne, Shizuru-san?"

The two were just in front of the door of the meeting room, but Arika stopped them.

" Ara, what is it ? "

" Do you know what is wrong with the Gakuencho ?" asked Arika as she crossed her arms. " She's always been serious and all but now, this is worse than usual. Or everybody is in peace. I don't know what got into her but she seems different these past few weeks.."

Suddenly, the door slammed open suprising the two Otomes. In fron of them was the Gakuencho, a scowl on her face, dark forest eyes pierced through them.

" You are late. Both of you." came the cold icy voice. The owner returned behind her desk while Shizuru walked silently next to Miss Maria who was looking at Natsuki with a stern look and Youkho who was lightly disturbed by the bluenette attitude.

Arika joined her Queen, who was sitting in a chair , gulping down. " I'm not late Am I ? " asked silently the Otome . " Just for 10 seconds" murmured back the Queen as Miss Maria began the meeting. " Is she on her period? " whispered Arika before the temperature from the room dropped dangerously below zero. The girl's heads turn lightly, their eyes on a very pissed Natsuki Kruger.

They were talking about the reconstruction of the destroyed castles,cities and the academy, then debated about the reduction of their budgtets. But Shizuru wasn't paying attention at all. Looking at her hands, her thoughts started to deviated on a certain blue haired woman, who quickly check an eye on her. As the kings were talking, the bluenette discretly cleared her throat, taking her out of her mind.

" Shizuru. Pay attention." hissed the younger woman.

Taking a shaky breath, the third pillar looked straight ahead.

" I'm sorry, Gakuencho."

"..And when are you going to start to restrain the number of Otomes, Gakuencho ?" asked the representative of Zippang.

" We will start when Youkho-sensei will be able to get back all of her material and notes. I know that King Takumi wants some of her research to help him into his sickness, which started to touch all of his people. But I need her here for the Otomes. That's why..."

There was a pause, before she continues, shocking all of the members.

" Master Viola will go to Zippang to give in person the research that the King has asked for."

Miss Maria dropped in." There is no need for Shizu-"

Natsuki stoods up, cutting her..again. "The meeting is over." Everyone watched confused as the Gakuencho left the room and slammed the door. Soon, Shizuru followed her.

" Can somebody explain to me what has got into the Gakuencho ? " asked an annoyed Miss Maria. No one could respond her back.

She had heard the heels following her. But she decided to ignore them. A torrent of feelings were smashing inside of her head and heart. She ignored the looks that her students were giving her, so she walked like a fury toward her office, head up, her figure stern like never, her green eyes turning dark. She didn't respond when Shizuru called after her.

" Gakuencho "

She kept walking.

" Gakuencho! "

The voice was more serious.

" Natsuki!"

Her heart was killing her but she brushed it off before entering her office, slamming the door behind her. She was just a few feet away from her desk when the door swung open before it gets slammed close. Harder.

" I can do that too "

Facing the brunette, Natsuki crossed her arms against her chest.

" Well I appreciat if you don't do it again." came the cold reply.

Frowning, Shizuru took several steps closer, while the bluenette looked away from her.

" Look at me. " Emerald eyes looked back at her red ones, a flow of emotions rushing through them.

" Why did you do that?"

" Do what? "

She sighed. " Sending me to Zippang. There is no need and you know it."

There was a deadly break, silence taking over them for several minutes. Shizuru decided to break it.

" Is it because of..."

Growling, the blue-haired Otome looked away.

Warm fingers started caressing her cheek before she took a step back, stopping the gesture.

" You'll go to Zippang. It's an order."

" N-Natsuki..I.."

Looking back the Gakuencho felt her eyes burn as she watched the older woman clutching her chest where her heart was. She felt so stupid right now. Sighing, she encircled her arms around her while she felt trembling hands clutching at her blue jacket. A head dropped on her shoulder and she felt a soft and warm breath caressing her neck. Tightening her grip, she burried her face into soft brown tresses that's smells like lavender. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly her eyes fighting against the tears that wanted to free themselfs.

" I'm sorry" came the shaky and husky voice. " I'm not angry at you. I'm mad at myself."

"..."

" I...couldn't save you.. And...She..I..." She shake violently, as her tears finally make their way on her cheeks. " I couldn't do ANYTHING"

Shocked by her break out, Shizuru took a step back, not breaking their embrace. " It's not Nats-"

" IT IS !...It...is..My fault.. I'm so ...sorry...Forg-.." A strangled cry stopped her from speaking. Kissing her on the forhead, Shizuru guide them to te couch, where she sat down, making her lover lie down, her head on her legs. Soft cries emerged from the younger Otome as she burried her head deeper in her lover's belly, crying her fault out. Pleading for her forgivness.

" It's not your fault, Natsuki" whispered the brunette while she caressed her lover's head, rocking slightly back and forth. " Calm down my love.. It's alright now..shhhh"

" I...I..."

"Shh..It's okay now.." Bending down, she engulfed her lover's head against her, kissing her head again and again. " Shhh..."

After a few minutes, Natsuki's crying have died down. Caressing her cheek with her thumb, the brunette let her fingers scratch her lover's neck, making the tired woman shiver. Puffy emerald eyes looked up shyly at her. Smiling down, she lowered her head so that their lips were brushing against each other, her brown hair making a dark yet intimate curtain. She couldn't make her voice louder than a whisper, afraid to break this moment.

" Don't blame yourself anymore.."

"..."

Pecking her on the lips, she retracted just a little, her warm breath caressing her lover's lips.

" Natsuki..?"

"H-Hai.." came the husky response. Caressing her lover's nose with her own, her crimson eyes couldn't stop from drowning into a forest of emerald, filled with love and passion which were reflected in her own eyes. Clearing her dry throat, her blue haired companion spoke up.

" I promise..Sorry."

Smiling, she kissed her fully on her lips, melting under their sweetness. " Good." Taking the lower lip in her mouth, she sucked lighlty on it before a hand came on her neck, letting her head in place while her lover's head turned slighlty deepening their kiss. A hungry tongue met hers, dancing in her mouth. Feeling the intensity of her lover's emotions into the kiss, she couldn't fight back and let her take control. She was pushed back again the couch and guided onto her lover's laps who sat up, never breaking their kiss. She straddled Natsuki's hips, feeling warm hands making their way under her dress, caressing her bare thights. Soft hands squeezed her bottom, making her moan and as she felt her lover lifting her up, she encircled her neck with her arms, one hand entangled in silk dark tresses. Automatically her legs encirceld her lover's waist while Natsuki make her way first against the wall, letting her mouth kiss and suck her brunette lover's jaw and neck.

"N-Natsuki..."

Harsh deep breathings sang in the office, lust and desire running into their bodies, making it more difficult for them to take some air in their lungs. Strapped between the white wall and her lover's body, Shizuru couldn't register all of the thoughts that run accross her mind. She was distracted. Too distracted. Hands on her thights, testing her, teasing her. A hot mouth in her neck, teeth and tongue licking and sucking her now hot and salty warmth that was emerging from their hot make out session and her lover's addicting scent. She couldn't take back her moans as she felt her nipples getting hard, butterflies flying in her stomach and an electric shock between her thights, making them drapped more firmly around her lover's waist.

She felt her lover smile into the kiss and her voice make her blush furiously. " You're so wet..I can feel it..." She couldn't stop her hips for waving slightly against the toned abdomen of her lover who -she didn't pay attention at when- puts her down on the desk. Breaking their kiss, she felt Natsuki's hands on her back, taking down the zipper of her dress, making it fall from her shoulders, just below her chest and letting her arms free.

Grazing her lover's stomach, her fingers pulled slightly on her blue corset, under the jacket. She moaned against tempting lips, that were playfully brushing against her own.

" Take it off"

A tongue licked her lips, but draw back before she could take it in her mouth.

" Make it" came the Oh-so-fucking-sexy-husky voice as emerald eyes tempted her red ones.

Breathing out she chewed sexily on her lower lip before zipping the corset down, who fall on the ground in a soft thud. Smaller breasts came into her view, filling her body with a hot burning desire. She breathed warm air between soft mounds, electicing a soft and husky moan from her lover while she notices the breasts responding to her teasing. Slowly, her hot wet tongue met hot flesh. Licking her way up on her lover's chest, she kisses and nibbles the collarbones before returning onto hungry lips.

" Natsuki is..."

She shudder when the assaulting mouth went back in her neck, nibbling at her skin.

" ..So sexy when..."

Hands caress her bare back, sending shivers all along in her body, making her moan louder.

" She has..nothing under her...jacket..Hmmm"

The hands travelled from her back to her side then took her still clad bra chest firmly. Her body was burning with desire. Her right hand was lost into dark silk tresses while her left hand roomed over a slender back, scratching the slightly wet skin, making her lover growl with desire.

" Shi..zuru.."

" Nats..Baby.."

Soon, she felt a hand going down on her belly, making her breathing twitch while hot lips kissed her neck. The hand went lower, the tip of slender finger touching the waistband of her black panties, making her wet while her own fingers started to unbutton the Gakuencho's pants.

" FOR SHINSO-SAMA'S SAKE, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING ?!"

* * *

**Don't kill me ? xp' See you next time ! **


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm glad that you guys like my story. Sorry for the cliffhanger ! *bows* **

**Enjoy chapter 2! ^o^**

_'_' thoughts_

"_" talking

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mai Hime / Mai Otome**

* * *

Chapter 2

A very pissed like hell Miss Maria watched as the two women in front of her lost the colors from their faces. Quickly, The Gakuencho took her lover in her arms, covering her with her own jacket while the brunette tried to put her dress back on.

" Mi-Miss Maria!" added a very shock Natsuki as the older Otome turned her back to the half nacked women.

" Get dressed and come in my office you two. Right now!" And the door slammed shut, making a crack in it.

" Ara, ara..."

Blinking a few times, the bluenette started to blush before putting back her corset with the help from her lover.

" We are so fucked."

Giggling the brunette got up from the desk, putting back some dark tresses in place.

" We were..almost." With that, she pecked her lover on the lips, before heading to the door, leaving a very blushing Natsuki behind her.

" SHIZURU !"

" Ara, ara..."

Reading the letter from the second time, she walked faster, her white coat floating slightly behind her. She lifted her hand, ready to knock at the door..But there was none.

" Ah..Where is your door, Natsuki-san?"

Dropping her head on her desk the Gakuencho's head started mumbling incoherent things while on the couch, the Third Pillar was hiding her smirk in her cup of tea but inside, she was as depressed as her lover.

Brushing this akward situation asside, she steps further in the office, placing the letter in front of the blue haired Otome.

" What is this? "

" A letter from Midori. "

" The Asward Leader ?.. What.."

Youkho placed a map and some documents on the desk before putting her hands in her coat's pockets.

"They found this abandonned site in the far east from Zippang. "

"Is there something special about it ? " Asked Natsuki as her green eyes analysed the pictures in front of her.

" They don't know but they ask if I can come to analyse the ground and the environnement. Nobody has found this place before."

Scratching her cheek the Gakuencho gived the folder back. " Very well then. If you need anything later, don't hesitate. "

" Thank you, Natsuki-san."

Nodding, the young woman sighed after the departure of the scientist. She glanced toward her lover, who was reading some paperwork, before her mind drifted back to some hot, memories from the morning.

A cough at the door make her almost loose her balance on her chair, as she hurriedly took some documents and hide her face in it, pretending to read it as Miss Maria looked at her with a death glare before walking away.

A giggled make her left eye twitch in annoyence as she puts on her Death Glare on her lover who's smile grew bigger and blew her a kiss from the couch, making Natsuki depressed.

Entering their appartement she threw herself on the bed, moaning softly in the pillows. " Oh god I've missed my bed so bad." A sniffing sound made her head jolt up.

" My..Natsuki missed..her bed...And not..me ?"

Looking behind her, she was met by a -fake- crying Shizuru, with her hands covering her face. Getting up, the younger woman smiled as she knew her lover too well.

" Come on woman, stop fak-" She suddenly stopped talking, before catching herself with the door frame.

"Natsuki? "

Closing her eyes, the blue haired woman grunted slightly.

"Baby are you ok?" questionned Shizuru as she took her lover in her arms.

"Ye-ah... I think so..." She opend her eyes slowly, noticing the worried face from her lover.

" You sure ? "

" Ah..I feel a little dizzy, that's all. Too much work maybe." Not convinced, the brunette guided her to the bed, where she helped her to lie down after taking off her jacket and shoes.

" Natsuki should sleep a little. I will wake her up when dinner's ready." added the brunette after she kissed her on the forehead.

_'Hmm..She doesn't have any fever.' _

Nodding, the bluenette threw the covers over her body while the brunette silently make her way to the living room. Soon, she fall asleep.

_She didn't know where she was. It was dark and was snow under her feet. But she wasn't cold. She lifted her hands, touching the icy walls around her. It was quiet. Too quiet. Then she felt it. It was right behind her. She moved but, it was gone. She heard her heartbeat in her head, making her breathing was short and fast. She touched her head but she felt some liquid on it. She doesn't know why but she started to panic. _

_'Shizuru?' Looking around, she looked for her lover. " Shizuru..?"_

_She has heard something. On her left. Slowly she walked to the source of the sounds. She stopped. Whimpers._

_' Who..AH!" _

_She fell on something. The strong smell of silver brought a grimace on her face. She felt her shirt getting wet. She looked at the body under her. It was cover in blood. Chesnut hair._

" SHIZURU!" Jerking from the covers, she was coverd in sweat as the door from the bedroom flew open, reveiling a worried Shizuru who looked at her lover's white face, tears cascading on her cheeks.

" Natsuki? Oh my god what happend? " asked a deadly worried brunette as she sat beside her lover who was trembling.

She took her in her arms, gently rocking back and forth while the trembling stopped.

"I..." She licked her dry lips, trying to get her memories of her dreams together.

"It was.. cold..But I wasn't..Then...Blood..and..You.." Choking the girl tightened her embrace around the older woman, who strokes her back to calm her down.

" Shh. It was just a nightmare. I'm fine see?" She kissed her on the lips, smiling slightly at her lover who nodded slowly. "Come on you'll take a warm bath while I'll finish making dinner." said Shizuru as she pulled them up. Before she could do anything else, she felt warm lips on her own, making her smile. "Take it with me."

Blinking at the puppy eyes that her lover was giving her, the brunette giggled before following her in the bathroom. " How can I say no?"

" You don't" said the husky voice.

The older Otome sighed happily as felt the hot water running on her skin. And it grew bigger when she felt her lover's body behind her, soft mounds touching her back with strong yet gentle arms around her waist and tempting/teasing lips brushing against her neck and shoulder.

"Ara, I should be the one washing Natsuki's body" said Shizuru as she watch her lover gently washing her arms then her back. " Hmm. It's okay. It's been some time since I wash your back." She closed her eyes, humming a little lullaby when suddely her breath got caught in her throat as she felt two sneacky hands running accros her belly and resting in her inner thights.

"N-Natsu-" Soft pink lips found hers when she turned her head, lips and tongue devouring hers. She could do nothing but whimper when she felt teasing fingers stroking her secret garden, making her get hot and...

_Wet_... And I'm not talking about the bath...

A trained hand took one of her breast, gently massaging it and making her moan in her lover's mouth. Lost in the moment, she couldn't understand at why her lover was chuckling softly and sexily against her lips. " I know you can do better ,baby.."

" Wha-aaahhh..Oh myy..god...I..." She couldn't stop the loud moans that came deep from her lungs as she felt two fingers entering her without warning. Her body rocked widly as she felt her lover everywhere on her.. And inside too.

" That's my girl" moaned Natsuki as she continues her assault on her lover's body, licking and nibbling at her jugular vein. Dropping her head on the strong shoulder, the brunette exposed more flesh as she desperetaly hung herself at her lover's arms, scratching them in the process, making the bluenette growl in lust and pain.

Then, the phone in the other room started ringing.

" Nat..aahn-suki.."

Ignoring the annoying object, the bluenette continued to gave pleasure to both of them.

With labored breathing, the brunette tried to free herself but an arm slided around her waist stopping her from moving... Beside the movements from her hips, of course. "N-Na.. The...phone..nnnh.." Biting on the shoulder, the bluenette accelerated the mouvements of her fingers, making her lover's walls tighter around her.

The the phone stopped ringing for a few seconds before it started again, making the Gakuencho growl while she slowly yet certainly brought her lover to her orgasm. She was close. She could feel it.

" Naat...Phonnee.."

" Don't...care.."

Shizuru couldn't stopped her body from moving widly, feeling a fire burning in her chest. She had drapped her arms around her lover's neck, while her face was hiding in her neck, biting on the soft flesh as her moans of exctasy resonated in the bathroom. All of the sensations brought the brunette on the edge of pleasure. Intruding fingers, hot tongue on her neck, harsh and sexy breathing and moans in her ears and an other hand who was massaging her breasts.

" Naat-..kun.."

Suddenly, her body tense up. She opend her eyes, the pupills dilated as wave of exctasy make her trash against her lover's body. She closed her tense tights, stopping the hand between them from moving as her walls traped the fingers inside. A strangled moan escaped her lips as she felt the arm around her waist tightening the grip around her as her orgasm hit her like a storm.

"Natsuki...!"

The phone has stopped ringing.

Returning on Earth, she felt the fast breathing from her lover against her left cheek as Natsuki puts butterflies kisses on it, encircling her body with her arms."I love you" whispered the husky voice against her ear, making her smile. Putting her hands on her lover's forearm, she was about to speak when a finger was put on her lips. Then she heard a voice.

" Gakuencho? "

Natsuki brought a hand to her GEM, as she responded to Youkho's voice.

"What is it? "

" I've tried to call you on your phone but you didn''t answerd. Anyway, I need you and Shizuru-san to come here as soon as 's important. "

Frowning at the slightly nervous voice, she replied. " We'll be there in a minute." Then the communication was off.

The brunette pouted as she watched her lover drained herself before putting some new clothe. "Come on baby, get out" said Natsuki before putting her long blue jacket on her shoulders.

"Natsuki? "

Stopping her mouvments, she turned her head slightly. " Huh?"

"Aishiteru"

The Gakuencho smiled. " Me too "

Her serious face hadn't leave her for the past minutes. Obvioulsy something was off. But what? She had read everything. Her notes, her screens. She's sure there's no mistakes. So what the hell was the problem?

"Youkho?"

Turning around, she found Natsuki approching her, a frown on her face." Is Shizuru-san coming?"

Coughing, the Gakuencho stopped her cheeks from blushing. "Ah, yeah she is..Anyway, what is it?"

" Well that's what I want to know!" She was nervous, really nervous.

Natsuki followed her before shock hits her. " M-Mai? "

On a medical bed was Mai Tokiha. " What happened? " asked Natsuki as she watched the doctor typying on her computer, tones of books on the floor. "Mikoto-san said that they were talking and the second after that, Mai-san collapsed. I don't understand. There is no problem with the nanomachines and her vital system looks fine. No weird signal coming from her GEM, it's still working."

"Ara, Natsuki wasn't feeling well either some time ago. "

Turning around, the women were greeted by the silhouette from the Third Pillar.

"Is it true Gakuencho?"

Scratching her head, she looked away. " Ah..Yes.I felt a little dizzy but I'm fine no-Whoa!"

Youkho had grab her arms before taking of her jacket. She had sit her down on a chair and puted a armband around her right arm. " Youkho what are you doing? I'm fine."

" Hush, Natsuki-san."

There was complete silence while the scientist looked at her screen, humming and nodding.

"So?" asked Natsuki after a while.

" Everything seems fine."

" Yeah, well I'm not doctor but that's what I was saying. "grumbled the blue haired woman as she stands up.

" A..ano.."

Behind them, Mai slowly got up from her slumber. " How are you feeling, Mai-san?" asked Youkho as she helped her to stand up.

" Ah, I'm fine. What happenend?"

" Seems like you fainted."

The orange-haired woman looked at the three woman before giggling. " Ah, really? I don't remember that."

They watched as Youkho walked in circle, searching in her head what was wrong. Then, she stopped.

" Natsuki-san, can you put your robe on? "

"Huh, really Youkho?"

" Please do. "

Sighing, she shrugged. " Very Well. Materialise!"

Her blue shadow came behind her, before the two united and the Gakuencho had her robe.

"Okay, everything seems normal" mumbled the doctor while Natsuki make her robe disappear. " Mai-san, your turn."

" Materialise!"

There was a silence, before they blinked.

Mai looked at herself, shocked.

" I CAN'T MATERIALISE ?"

" Ara..."

* * *

**Phew... That's it for this chapter ! See you soon ^^ **


	4. Chapter 3

**Enjoy ^^ **

* * *

_Chapter 3_

The moon was high in the sky, the blue star shining next to it. The wind grew stronger as the two protectors from the night hide themselves behind the dark clouds. The ocean was crashing against rocks, making the waves scream as they were shredded.

The wind whistle through the bars from the cell, the strong salty aroma enveloping the shadow that was sitting in the corner. The room was dark. Cold. Voices came from everywhere. They were talking to her, whispering. She tried to ignore them but they've been harrassing her. Always. Even in her sleep. A shiver ran down her body and she tried to move, but her arms were blocked by the dirty grey camisole. She puts herself on her weak knees and gots up as she takes support against the dirty and wet bricks from her cell. Dry blood was covering her face and clothes and the wall, where she had hurt herself. They tried to calm her down, giving her medicine.

But it was too late.

She had already lost her mind. So they let her be. She faced the wall, putting her head against the cold surface. Then slowly she started to bump against it. Then she hits harder. And harder. Again and again. She felt like a hammer was inside her mind as blood flows on her face. She stopped. She dares to slightly open her mouth. She felt the hot liquid on her dry lips. She licked it, tasting the silver taste. She smiles.

She likes it.

The glimpse of madness has return in her eyes and a creepy smile draw itself on her bloody lips. She started to then like crazy. So she hits harder. She closed her eyes, as she lost her balance and fell on the cold floor. Her breathing was harsh as soft whispers came into her head. Soon she knows that she would faint again.

Then she saw it.

The shadow. Outside from her cell. She tried to focus. She couldn't see who it was. She didn't know if it was human. She fall into darkness before the shadow smile.

" You know, it's not that bad."

Looking away from the cooking pot, violet eyes put themselves on the Gakuencho's face. "You're kidding right?"

Nibbling on a carrot, Natsuki shrugged. " You can Materialize again so I can't see where the problem is."

" It scared me. I really thought that I've lost my powers, that I wasn't an Otome anymore." replied Mai as her eyes fell on the boiling ramen soup.

"Hm, Youkho said that your nanomachines were still activated. Maybe there was a problem with the system. After all, she just have finished to fixe it."

" Yeah, maybe. I know it's been five weeks ago but I'm still feeling nervous about it sometimes. I don't know how Natsuki, I just feel something."Sighing, the blue-haired Otome watched as her lover talked with the others Pillars who payed them a visit. They were currently in Natsuki and Shizuru's appartement enjoying a sweet evening between old friends.

Emerald eyes fell on documents on the coffee table. Miss Maria wouldn't let her some peace. As if being the Gakuencho was a curse while drowning in paperwork. She patted on her friend shoulder " You're worrying too much."

" And you're working too much." came the soft chuckle from her bestfriend.

Laughing the Gakuencho dropped herself on the sofa and took a folder in her hands before she heard the voice from an annoyed red-haired Otome. "Come on Kruger, even when you're at home you're working, you workaholic dog."

" Yeah well I have a school to rule you know, Spider. Plus I have to do an annoucement at my students about the reduction of the Otome."

" When are you going to reduce them? " asked Sarah Ghallager as she drinks her glass of red wine.

" We need to discuss again about an accord but I think that this year will be the last." Sadness was in her voice. What are they going to do if the school close?

" Yeah right. We'll be women with powers and nothing to do. The Otomes will become a legend in five years. Really, what a great life and futur." grumbled Nao.

Relaxing in the couch, Natsuki looked at her friend. " We already have nothing to do anymore. Schwarts has been taking down and peace has return."

"Yeah and what if in ten or twenty years there's some other war. We'll be a group of old bones with hanging breasts. I thought that you had a higher respect for the Otomes Kruger." barked Nao while getting up from the couch. This woman was so annoying and stupid.

" Don't talk to me like that. I do have respect for all of them. I'm proud to be an Otome. Everybody knows that it's a power lust. But if we have to stop training new Otomes to maintain peace and stopping people to take this power from us then I'm ready as the Gakuencho and as an Otome to stop all of this." snarled Natsuki as she was facing the young Pillar. The two were almost ready to fight.

" And broke young girl's dreams? Ho yeah, what a great idea coming from the Gakuencho herself. "

" Nao don't.." cut Mai but the two women were too engross into their argument. What stuborn girls they were.

" If you think that it pleased me to do that then you don't know me." growled Natsuki as she clenched her fists.

" Stop it both of you!" said Miya Clochette as she stepped between the two.

" If you really care about the students and the girls who want to be an Otome then this matter shouldn't even have cross your fucking mind ! You're just a stupid dog that obeyes to some stupid orders!" spat the red-haired Otome. Suddenly the emerald eyed woman grabbed Nao by the collar, her fist in the air. " You little...!"

" That's enough both of you !" commanded the Third Pillar with an icy and stern tone, sending shivers in their bodies. Silence fell in the appartement before Nao removed Natsuki's hand from her collar.

"I'm leaving"

" Nao please.." sighed Mai as the young Otome made her way to the door.

" There is no way I stay here with a woman that pretends to care about the Otomes when she doesn't" She left. Natsuki was about to follow her but Shizuru stopped her.

" Natsuki"

Growling, the Gakuencho took the folders from the table then make her way to the bedroom before slamming the door behind her.

Sighing, the brunette looked at her guests and puts her best smile on her lips.

"Well. Let's eat, shall we?"

Getting out from the truck, Youkho looked around.

" So, this is the place Youkho-sensei?" asked Irina while adjusting her glasses on her nose. They were in a forest in the moutain of Zippang. The sun was high in the sky and there was no wind. The nature seems so peacefull. A little cascade came down from the mountain, caressing the dark rocks as it flow down. They were still on the road, between trees and rocks.

" Actually, we have to climb the moutain a little. "

Turning around they were greeted by Midori, The Asward Leader. "Follow me."

Near the road was an other path that was hiding behind the bushes. It circle the mountain, leading the way behind it. Then it immediately turn to the left where stairs can be found. Water was running down as they climb, a loud noise coming to their ears. They arrive in a cave, a big waterfall was running next to it as the wild plants took control of the place. The cave was surplombing the calm green forest.

" This is it."

At first sight, there was nothing in particular. It was not too dark, as the sunlight went through the falling water, making a beautiful rainbow. There was stalactites and stalagmites everywhere, water dripping from them, making the cave sang slighlty. Youkho approached the dark cold and wet wall from the cave, touching it. She walked around, analyzing the rock with her hands and eyes. Sometimes she pushed a little on it, testing if anything was hiding. She hits some places, caresses the cold rock. She even puts her ear on it, listening to see if she heard anything. Irina and Midori stood in the center of the place silently, observing the white coat floating around them. After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor stood next to them, putting her hands on her hips.

" So?" asked Midori as her eyes fell on her friend. She was greeted by an annoyed look.

" You call me here with all of my equipment just for analyzing some dumb wall from a cave. Seriously Midori." sighed the woman.

" I assure you that there is something behind this wall." cut the Asward leader as she puts her hand on the wall.

" Yeah rock. " replied Youkho. " There's no pictograms, no moving rocks that could open it. If there was really something behind it, then whe should have seen a crack or something that indicates that we could move the wall. There's nothing. Did you guys tried to destroyed it?"

" We have." came the husky voice from Midori. " But we couldn't."

" How so? " asked Irina as she walked around the place.

" In this place, I can't summon Gakutenou." said solemnly the orange-haired woman.

" Yeah if you don't want to destroy the entire mountain, that's a logical answer" said Irina

" No. What I mean is... He doesn't want to come here. If I summon him outside there's no problem. But when we reached this place, he stops and disappears."

" Does Reito-san.."

" Rad has tried. But failed like me."

The two women were batteling with their eyes, Irina standing between them, her head switching from left to right.

" Irina "

" Hai, Youkho-sensei?"

" Let's etablish de camp here. Bring our stuffs and call Gai-sensei to come here as soon as possible." came the order.

" Hai !" said the young girl before returning to the truck.

Youkho felt a hand on her shoulder. " Thank you, Youkho."

She smiled back, tacking the hand in hers. "Let's go to work."

_It was dark. Her eyes tried to ajust to it but they couldn't. She puts her hand in front of her eyes, but couldn't even see her fingers. She tried to listen but silence answerd her questions that were in her mind. She focused. It wasn't cold, but not warm either. No wind, no sounds, no smells. Only her calm breathing and her heartbeat. _

_Then panick took her in it arms as she felt something brush against her bare legs. She puts her legs against her body as she was sitting on the floor. An unknown force pinned her on the ground, preventing her for moving. She was scared. She tried to move but not a single muscle was responding to her pleading. _

_She knew that she wasn't alone anymore. Something was with her, turning around her body, analyzing her. She could feel it. Her palpitations were frantic while she tried to see what was with her. Her breath got caught in her dry throat as she felt something climb on her thight, caressing it. It slides along her belly, gently, then took the path between her breasts. Panic rushed in her system. She looked down and see herself in golden orbs._

_Suddenly she was lying on soft grass. The sun was shining, the birds singing. She smell the fresh air from trees and flowers. Nothing on her body, no darkness, no panic. She felt at peace. The warm from the sunlight was caressing her skin and her hair. The grass was soft under her fingertips. She stands up. In front of her was a huge bronze bell. She touched it with her right hand. Then it disappeared. _

_"Shizuru" _

_Looking to her left, she saw her lover._

_" Natsuki." _

_The blue haired woman smiled sadly at her, before walking away. _

_"Natsuki!" _

_She followed her. The most she walked the faster her lover was away from her. She ran after the emerald eyed woman. She stopped. Her lover was on a boat, that was floating on deep water. Her Natsuki was going away from her. She extended her hands, trying to reached her but failed. _

_"Natsuki!" _

_She enters the river. Her clothes were sticking to her skin. She swam under the dark water before emerging in front of the boat. A big dark shadow was behind her as she saw fear draw itself on her lover's face. _

_Natsuki's scream pierced through her soul as the dark water turned red. Then, she looked down at her reflection..._

Throwing the covers away from her body, she gasped. The oxygen was absorbs in her lungs, burning them. She was covered in sweat, strands of chesnut hair sticking on her forehead. She was gasping for air. She jumped as she felt a hand on her bare shoulder. "Shizuru?"

Turning her head to her right, she saw Natsuki's emerald eyes looking at her, worry on her face. " Baby you're alright?"

All the emotions from her dream rushed through her heart, making tears flown on her pale cheeks.

" Na..Nats..uki.." hiccuped the red-eyed woman as she throw herself in her lover's arms, squeezing her body, afraid of letting her go. She felt strong arms encercling her back, tightening the grip while a hand smoothed her hair. She heard her lover's confused husky voice.

" It's alright love, I'm here..."

She doesn't know why she was crying. But she couldn't hold her tears back. And her lover let her free herself in her arms, telling her sweet words. After a while, when her eyes were dry from any more tears, she felt soft lips on her temple.

" Feeling better?"

Looking up, she saw a glass of water in front of her face. She took it, her hand still trembling lightly. She could feel the cold liquid runninf in her body as she drink it down. A soft hand took the empty glass, putting it aside.

"Ookini..."

Sitting down, the bluenette took her lover's hands in her own, caressing it gently. " You had a nightmare?"

A nod.

" Want to talk about it? "

She openend her mouth but no sounds came out. She looked down at their hands, trying to remember her dreams. She looke up, a light frown on her face.

" I..don't remember." That was true. She was feeling depressed, hurt, scared. But she couldn't remember anything. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way.

She felt a pull on her arm, making her lie down on her lover's body, her ear against a bare chest. Natsuki's heartbeat singing in her head. The brunette puts her hands around the body under her, as she felt an arm around her waist, holding her in place while a soft hand caresses her head. She felt a kiss on her head while she let her eyes closed themselves. She felt safe and warm in these arms, Natsuki's scent and presence calming her nerves down.

" I'll protect you from the bad dreams "

She smiled against soft and warm flesh, before sleep claimed her body and exhausted mind.

Looking up from the book, tired eyes looked toward the window. Somebody was there. Again.

" Show yourself."

There was a rustle of clothes as the wind grew stronger. The reader frown.

" When?"

Then a deep voice answerd.

"Soon."

The presence was gone.

A big smile appears on the lips while the eyes returns on the book, shining with joy.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it, let me know what you think =) See you ! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Enjoy ^^ **

***bows* **

* * *

Chapter 4

Soft breathing emerged from Natsuki's pink lips as she sleeps peacefully in her bed. Shizuru's head was on her chest and the older woman's arms around her waist. She herself had one arm drapped around her lover's shoulder and her other hand in chesnut tresses.

The rain was pourring hard outside, as the storm hasn't died yet. Thunder and lightnings sang in the dark night but that didn't interrupt the couple from their sleep. Shifting in her sleep, Natsuki was now on her left side, Shizuru still tightly embracing her. She moans slighlty in her sleep, while she inhaled her lover's scent deeply, making her relax.

The red light from the alarm clock showed that it was 2.55 in the morning.

Opening an emerald eye, she dropped it on her lover's head. She smiled before moving her head, taking care to not wake her girlfriend up. Then she kissed her on her lips. She was about to retract when those soft lips followed her own, making her smile grow bigger as she felt softs hands moving on her body and a hot tongue in her mouth, gently carressing her own.

She let the brunette straddling her hips while she puts her hands on Shizuru's tighs, stroking it sensually. Then her hands make their way on her lover's side, under her black nightgown, touching the soft and warm skin, sending shivers in the older's woman body. Soft moans started to reach her ears as she herself let her own flow in her lover's mouth.

A teasing mouth was kissing and nibbling at her neck while the brunette's hands took her white t-shirt off. Putting her hands on Shizuru's lower back, she sat up, the light sheet falling from their bodies. She slowly took the black silk clothes in her hands before tossing it away from her lover's body. They resumed their kissing session while Shizuru puts her arms around her neck, pressing their bodies close together, their hot skin touching.

It was 3 in the morning.

She opened her glowing emerald eyes, as her lover broke their heated kiss, breathing deeply as Natsuki's hands stroked the soft skin of her back, sending shivers in her body.

The blue-haired woman watches in aw as her lover threw her head back, exposing the tender flesh from her neck, a soft whimper escaping her lips. Soft mounds came into her view as the nipples became harder with pleasure and the slightly cold air from their bedroom.

She took one of them in her mouth, gently sucking on it while she lied her lover's body down under her. She brushes her lips between the breasts, sticking out her tongue and licking her way down to Shizuru's belly. She felt her body being trapped between soft legs. She puts her hands on the brunette's side, caressing it with her fingers, making her lover wave under her while she continues to kiss her way down.

She felt a hand on her head, caressing her hair while an other took her left hand, intertwining their fingers. She puts her free hand on her lover left breast, massaging it softly while the body under her arched under her touch.

The red numbers shown 3.06 in the morning.

Taking her hands back , she strokes soft hips that were sensually moving on the soft mastress. Straightening, she took off the black lace panties from her lover's hips, dragging it down. Her eyes never leaving the red ones.

Shizuru lifted her hips, then putted it back down before she felt her legs being gently lifted. Soon, her panties were lying on the floor. She closed her eyes as she felt soft lips on her left leg. The kisses and licks were now on her knee then her tigh. She moaned as her legs were parted, cold air running on her exposed area. She felt Natsuki's body shift lightly as she lied down. Then, the soft mouth was back in her inner tigh, teasingly nibbling at her skin as she felt teeth biting her gently, making her shiver. She moaned in pleasureable pain as she felt her lover's hands on her breasts and her mouth kissing her exposed area, but not where she needed it the most. Her lover was teasing her, taking her time. She covered her lover's hands with her own, massaging her chest while she opened her legs wider, letting her know that she wanted her badly.

It was 3.10 in the morning.

Then as the thunder growl in the sky, tha alarm system from the school started ringing.

" What the fuck?" asked a surprise Natsuki as she sat up, her lover covering her body with the sheet and sitting next to her.

Youkho's voice resonated through their GEM.

_" Artai's prison has been attacked. Nagi Dai Artai and Tomoe Marguerite have escape. Soldiers are attacking the city." _

Growling, Natsuki stands up from the bed before opening her dresser. Putting on a white shirt and black pants, she took her jacket from the chair, while Shizuru puts her dress on.

Silently, she followed her lover toward Youkho's lab. They were soon joined by Miss Maria and Yukariko.

" I want all students in formation outside. Send a message to the castle , I want Arika and the Queen in my office. Take Master Zhang with you. Send a message to all countries. " barked the Gakuencho as she stormed in the lab, surprising Youkho and Irina.

" What happenend?" hissed the Gakuencho as videos from the now destroyed jails were shown, as well as the attacks in the streets.

" We don't know. " She cringed under the hard look from the blue-haired Otome. " At 3.05 two blasts were heard and they were gone. No signs from the path they took. It's like they..."

" They what ?" barked Natsuki.

" They vanished."

" Bullshit. Send Gallagher to Artai. I want a rapport in my office as soon as she gets there. " ordered the Gakuencho before she walked outside, Shizuru behind her.

Sitting behind her desk, Natsuki looked outside. The storm was still pourring. They could see dark smokes emerging from the city. How was this possible? She had Nagi and Tomoe running outside, without any trace. Windbloom was under attack. They thought that any terrorists activities have been taking down. They were so wrong. The world is still not in peace. She grunted as she fell her head hurting a little. She really didn't need a headache right now. She knew that the leaders from the other nations won't leave her alone for this mistake.

" It's not Natsuki's fault."

Turning her head to her right, she saw her lover standing next to her, her eyes on the window, her arms around herself. " You couldn't have know that an attack was planning to free them."

" Still... I should have know.."

" Natsuki..."

" Their still alive !" She stood up, her rage running in her body. " If they were dead it-...!"

" Natsuki!" interrupted Shizuru, facing her lover. " Don't think like that. I don't like it. I know what they are and what they have done. But I don't want you to think like them." spoke the Third Pillar in a calm voice, as she took her lover in her arms.

A knock at the door separated them.

" Come in."

" They're running back. We can't stop them. " said Nao as she had a frown on her face.

" What? How is that possible?" asked Natsuki as she looked outside again.

" They have a kind of shield. Our attacks don't affect them. Through they didn't fight back. They destroyed roads and vehicles."

" A diversion? " asked the Queen as she sat down on the couch, Arika next to her.

" For what? " said Nao, crossing her arms on her chest. " Nagi and Tomoe were far away before they attacked the town.I don't know what's the meaning of this..."

Entering the office, Youkho places a laptop in front of Natsuki. " Gakuencho.."

" What is this?" said Natsuki before she stopped abruptly, her eyes widening.

On the screen, more windows were showing videos from cities around the world, attacked. Then, her phone started ringing.

_" Gakuencho, the leaders from Remus, Romulus, Cardair and the president of Airies want an appointment with you as soon as possible..."_

" Shit..." grumbled Natsuki.

" Intruders are detected in the Mausoleum " said Youkho.

Shizuru was walking toward the door when a firm grip on her arm stopped her.

" You stay here." said Natsuki as she opened the door.

"Natsuki, I..."

" It's an order."

And with that she left.

Water was running on her face when she enters the Mausoleum. It was dark. Quiet. Her hair were sticking on her skin. Outside, the rain was still pourring hard. Walking slowly she stood in the center of the room. Her emerald eyes fell on the camera that was in the corner of the room, looking at her. She knows that they were watching her in her office. Lifting her right hand, she puts it under her coat behind her. She took out her gun. Slowly she took off the safety catch before holding her gun in front of her with her hands.

_"Gaku-.."_ started Youkho.

She cuts the communication before taking her attention back again on her surroundings. Her footsteps echoed around her. Her breathing was short and fast. She fell it. She wasn't alone. Her vision started to become blurry.

Taking back a growl in her throat, she looked around. She hadn't see any weird shadow in a corner or any movements. Calming her nerves down a little, she lower her weapon to the ground. She puts her finger on her GEM.

" There's nothing Youkho."

_" Alright...Hum...Natsuki-san..Is your nose bleeding? " _

"Huh?"

Putting a hand on her face, she felt something hot on her fingers. It was dark. She then fell something on her cheeks. More blood was coming from her eyes.

"What the hell ?" shouted the Gakuencho as she took off her jacket and wipped her face with it, her gun falling on the ground.

_" Nao, Shizuru-san, go to her !" _

Natsuki started to moan in pain. Her head was hurting like hell. She fell on her knees, her head in her hands.

" Make it stop..stop..stop.! " cried the woman. Then she felt it again. Turning around, a shadow was standing in front of her. She drown to her right, escaping the blast from the sword that broke the floor into pieces. She had the time to take her gun back. Standing on her shaking legs, she holds her weapon in front of her. Growling she started running toward the entrance. She couldn't see anything as blood keep coming out from her eyes. An other blast send her flying through the door, on the wet floor. The rain was drenching her white shirt, the water cleaning her face.

Getting on her arms, she started crawling as far as her injured legs could support her. Then she heard it. A laugh.

A kick on her stomach stopped her for moving. She was on her back now. Her heavy breathing was killing her. She looked to her left. She could see two little lights coming toward her. Nao and Shizuru. Will they be able to make it ?

Her eyes fell on the dark form in front of her. The sword was held above her heart. Then, it fell down.

" NATSUKIIIII"

* * *

**If you want the next chapter, don't kill me ^^**


End file.
